


PDA - A Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [4]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hank Voight x Reader, Interrogation, PDA, Secret Relationship, Surgery, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Y/N and Hank have been dating, but they’re both private people so no one really knows.  After Hank gets shot in the arm, Y/N and Hank can’t help but show more affection towards one another, eventually leading to those around them to notice their relationship.





	PDA - A Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hank Voight x Reader Imagine/One-shot. This one is longer.  Yes, I’m still binge-watching Chicago P.D. – I’m up to season 3 after 4 days. 

 

After Hank had gotten shot in the arm, Y/N had been unsuccessfully trying to keep from worrying too much.  She was a beat cop in the 21st district.  She’d worked with Hank multiple times, and whenever Burgess wasn’t available, he’d usually call up Y/N to Intelligence to help.  Every time, Hank couldn’t help but flirt.  Once it was clear Y/N had little interest in moving up rank, seeing as she just wanted to protect the streets of Chicago, Hank asked her out.  From there, they continued seeing one another.  Hank typically tried to keep their relationship away from work.  So far, no one in Intelligence knew about them.  Lately though, he’d been slipping every once in a while.

 First, it had been when he showed up at the hospital after getting shot.  He’d shown up with blood running down his arm, still in his vest.  Out of pure dumb luck, Y/N had been there after she had to bring in a guy who’d gotten shot in a shootout.  The moment he saw her filling out paperwork at the front desk, he knew he’d be in trouble with her. 

“Y/N, what are you doing here?”

She spun around, spotting Hank.  Hank immediately noticed the look of shock on Y/N’s face. 

“What happened!”

In her panic, Y/N didn’t even see Antonio and Jay standing beside Hank.  She quickly wrapped her arms around Hank, avoiding the bullet wound. 

“I’m fine, Y/N.  It’s nothing.”

Hank looked at Y/N, catching the way she bit her lip.  That was a nervous tick of hers that Hank had picked up on since the first time they met.  He placed a hand on her cheek.

“I’m fine.  Alright?”

Y/N nodded.  She was about to go back to her paperwork when she spotted Antonio and Jay, both smirking silently at the interaction. 

“Oh, hey, Dawson, Halstead.”

“Hey, L/N,” Jay said with a smug smile.

Hank shot them both a look while Y/N blushed, hiding in the paperwork. 

The second time had been when Hank walked into the precinct with a sling on his arm.  Hank thought Y/N might be concerned again when she saw him in a sling, but that wasn’t why he slipped up.  He walked in to see Y/N behind the desk.  He almost walked right by her, but doubled back when he realized it wasn’t Trudy behind the desk.

“Where’s Platt?”

Y/N looked up, eyes flickering to the sling for a brief moment.

“On the streets today.  Something about desk sergeants needing to get out there sometimes too.”

Hank walked over, leaning on the desk.  He glanced around, checking to see who was around.  It was pretty early, so it was quiet.  He placed his hand on hers on the desk, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

“You wanna go out after your shift tonight?”

“I’d like that.  You’re not too busy.”

“I got time.”

He patted her hand, smiling.  Y/N grinned back, lacing her fingers through Hank’s. 

“Hey L/N.  Oh, uh, hey Voight.

Adam walked by, Kim following shortly after, walking towards the desk.  Hank let go of Y/N, shooting her a quick smile before walking up to Intelligence.  Kim leaned on the desk, grinning at Y/N.

“So, you and Voight, huh?”

Y/N shooed her away.  When Kim lingered a little bit longer, Y/N narrowed her eyes.

“I guess you want the squad car with no heat, then.  Or did you want one of the guys who like to take 1 o clock naps?”

Kim raised her hands in innocence.

“Nope.  We’re good.  Didn’t see anything.”

“I didn’t think you did, Burgess.”

The third time was a short while after the shooting.  Hank no longer had to wear a sling, but now he had a Velcro brace on his arm.  Y/N had gotten called up since Intelligence needed help on a case.  All the detectives were busy.  Erin and Halstead were checking out a lead.  Kevin and Antonio were interrogating someone.  Adam and Alvin were on their way back from talking to a CI.  Hank was sitting in his office when Y/N came up.  She glanced around the empty room, walking straight to Hank’s office. 

“You called?”

“Yeah, take a seat.”

Hank turned towards her in his seat, fumbling with his brace.  Y/N ignored Hank’s prior request, walking around the desk.  She wedged herself between him and the desk, sitting on the edge.

“Damn thing just won’t go on.  Don’t understand why I’ve gotta still wear it.”

She took Hank’s hand, holding it lightly.  She took the brace from Hank, fixing it onto his arm, slowly adjusting the Velcro straps. 

“There, better?”

Y/N twined her fingers through Hank’s.

“Not much.  I’ve still gotta wear it.”

“Only for a little while longer.  Let’s think more positively, huh.”

“Such as?”

“You only got shot in the arm,” Y/N said with a shrug.

Hank laughed quietly, shaking his head in disbelief.  He was about to respond when someone knocked on the door.  They turned to see Erin and Jay leaning in the doorway.  Y/N made to move, but Hank put his hand on her thigh, halting her.  He leaned back, looking at Erin and Jay. 

“What do you need?”

“Ran down that lead.  He’s in the cage like you asked,” Erin said.

“We interrupting something?” Jay asked, trying unsuccessfully to stop smirking at the thought of catching Hank and Y/N again.

“What do you think?”  He stood up, pushing away from his desk.  “Head down.  See if he’ll talk.  I’ll be down soon.”

He turned back to Y/N. 

“So, what did you need me for?”

“I got another lead I need you to run down.”

“Alright.  For a minute I thought you just wanted to see me.”

“Well, I certainly did.  I always do.”

He kissed her cheek and walked out, going down to the cage.

The fourth time was when the rest of the team got called for a shooting.  Y/N and her partner had been in the line of fire.  She’d shot one of the guys, but she’d been shot in the hip too and was being taken to Chicago Medical Center.  Her partner hadn’t been as lucky though.  The moment they got the call, Hank was shouting orders and out the doors of the precinct.  When he showed up at the hospital, Y/N was still surgery.  Will came out quickly to talk to him and the rest of Intelligence.

“It’s looking good, but it’s take a little longer.  The bullet hit her small intestine.  We’ve got to fix some tissue, but she should be fine.”

Hank nodded.  The moment Will walked away, Hank turned to the detectives from Intelligence.

“I want the rest of these guys caught, and when they are, I want them brought to me.”

They all nodded.

“She’ll be fine,” Alvin said and patted Hank on the back.

A few hours later, Will turned up again to give them an update.  Hank stood from his seat.

“She’s out from surgery.  She’s awake, but kind of hazy from the painkillers.”

Hank nodded, walking right by Will, not even bothering to ask if he could see her.  He went over to her room, stopping when he saw her in the bed, eyes not shut, but fluttering. 

“Y/N.”

She opened her eyes, searching for Hank, her eyes quickly landing on him at the door to her room. 

“Hank, what are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?  You got shot.”

Y/N blushed. The painkillers were making her a bit loopy.

“Oh yeah.  I got one of them, though.”

Hank walked over, cupping her face in his hands.

“I know sweetheart.”

He kissed her, which only increased the blush across her cheeks. 

“Does it hurt.”

“Nope.  Not now.  You’re good at distracting me.”

Hank chuckled, pulling Y/N into another kiss.

“Hey, is L/N alright?”

The two broke apart, looking up to see almost all of Intelligence, Burgess, and Roman standing in the doorway.

“So, you two are dating?” Adam asked.

The rest of them sighed, but did look at Hank expectantly, wondering if they’d get a solid response.  Hank opened his mouth, but was surprisingly cut off by Y/N.

“Yep and I totally love him,” Y/N let it spill out in her painkiller induced haze. 

Y/N leaned up, wrapping her arms around Hank’s shoulders.  She flinched slightly, and Hank turned around, gently pushing her back into the bed.

“Take it easy, Y/N.”  He turned around, shooting a look at the rest of the detectives.  “You guys done.  You see she’s fine, right.”

“Yeah, see you at work tomorrow,” Erin said. “Get better, Y/N.”

Y/N waved as they all left, Alvin lingering slightly to tell Hank they’d talk.  When they were all gone, Hank sat on the edge of the cot, placing an arm on either side of Y/N. 

“So that’s it.”

“Never really cared if they knew anyway…” she muttered and shut her eyes. 

“Alright.  You get some sleep.  I’ll be here.”

She scoffed.

“You’re gonna go to work.  I’m gonna get better.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Y/N shut her eyes.  Hank kissed her on her forehead.  Like she said, Hank did leave to go to work, but he showed up around dinner time, sitting with her until she fell back to sleep.  The day she was released from the hospital, the first person she saw was Hank, waiting by the main desk, ready to take her home with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
